Young Justice: The Legacy Continues
by tysongirl123
Summary: The kids of the Team. Will they carry on their parents roots or choose to live a normal life like any other teenager?
1. Chapter 1

**Watchtower**

 **June 27, 18:28 EST**

I sharply exhaled as my own 34 year old dad took me down in the training area of the Watchtower. I popped my back as he helped me up.

"Nice to see you're not getting old in the bones, Dad," I said as he loosened the grasp on my hand.

"Not my fault you didn't watch your feet, Magie," he said pulling me under his armpit and into a noogie, making my flowing black hair into a frizzy black afro.

Not wanting him to continue, I took the curve of my foot and put it to his heel and pushed forward. The result was me laughing as my father cackled on the ground.

He grinned as I helped him up. "Even as Nightwing, I didn't see that coming."

"Well, technically you're not Nightwing anymore 'cause you're old," I corrected with a smirk.

Before he could answer with a 'no I'm not', my mother knocked on the observing glass.

I looked at her, still young, face which she probably used a spell on once in a while to keep it that way.

"What's up?" I asked as she poked her head in through the open door.

"The Team is here," she replied with a smile, probably recalling good memories of Robin & Zee kissing in a tree. That tree being the Watchtower on New Year's Day 20 years back.

I practically sprinted to the door as looked at my dad.

"You comin'?" I asked excitedly, finally getting a mission after a week.

He nodded, "Yeah, I just need to talk to Zee."

"Okay," I said practically bouncing out of my combat boots. " _Egnahc ym sehtolc otni mrofinu,"_ I spell casted. This spell allowed me to change my clothes to my team uniform.

My mom, Zatanna, taught me how to spell cast when I turned 5. I found speaking backwards quickly to be easy. Backwards is probably my native tongue, as my mom put it.

I met up with the team in the common-zeta-tube-area where I met up with Aunt Artemis and my late Uncle Wally's son, Wally Jr. known as Speedy II. He had the color scheme of Green Arrow even though the original Speedy's colors were red and yellow. There were also, Aunt M'gann and Uncle Conner's twins, who I thought couldn't exist due to the different physiologies.

The girl named Marie had super-strength, exhibited flight and had infrared vision and in the field we called her Supergirl II. The boy named Malcolm could shape-shift, jump buildings in a single bound and had microscopic visions and in the field we called him Martian Manhunter II. They both had super hearing and telepathy.

Because I practiced magic more than fighting techniques, when I joined the team, I decided to become a magician like my mom. In the field, I'm referred to as the Mage but, my real name is Magie which I didn't keep a secret like my father did back in his days.

"Magie, where's your dad?" Wally asked as I came around the corner, "I'm itching for a mission!"

My dad was our Mission Commander, which I guess is what you would call him. He gives us missions which he told me he did many years back and told me he was going to do once again since various JLA members that were on the original Team wanted to put the Team back into commission. He then explained to me that the Team was basically a Black Ops Team for the Justice League which everyone found to be super cool so we agreed to use our powers passed on through our parents to do so.

"He'll be here," I said as I rolled my eyes. "Can't you and your bow and arrows wait in that quiver?" I jested, making fun of his size.

He muttered something under his breath which I chose to ignore when my dad came in.

"Okay, I'm here!" he said a little more optimistically than usual.

We all crowded around as Nightdad pulled up a holographic keyboard and began to type and multiple holographic screens began to pop up.

He sighed before he began speaking. "15 years ago in the North Pole, an enemy known as The Reach, planted a doomsday device-,"

"And you want us to stop it before it goes off," Wally said at 60 mph, cutting him off.

"No Wally," he began again. "It was stopped by your great uncle Barry, his grandson Bart, and your dad Wally," he whispered the last part.

We all shared a look before looking towards Wally. I put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him which he simply shrugged off as my dad continued.

"Recently, near the North Pole, there have been fluctuations of Speed Force."

"Which is?" Malcolm spoke up.

"Speed Force is the energy that comes off people that can defy physics like the Flash and Impulse and it also gives them their powers," he explained. "Wally West sacrificed himself using that power to stop the device and save the world."

Standing next to the Jr., I looked at him. He was in his stoic mode that he got in once in a while when he heard something heartbreaking. His eyes were squinted and he had a highly noticeable frown on his face.

"I need the Team to go to the North Pole to see what's happening. If you see anything, call the Watchtower. Don't intervene."

"Who's in charge?" Marie asked stepping from behind her brother.

He chuckled at the question which, I'm pretty sure, nobody knew what for.

"Decide that among yourselves," he answered still laughing.

We all rolled our eyes as we turned and headed to the Bio-Ship which was given to the twins by their Martian mother.

"Strap in for launch," Marie said as she sat down in the pilot's chair.

We stood near the control panels as chairs sprouted from the ground and we sat in them. Seatbelts reached over our shoulders and crossed across our chest automatically.

I looked over at Wally who had his green hood over his head and an arrow in his hand. He twisted it through his index finger and thumb as we took off.

I pinched his arm as he sat in front of me.

"Ouch," he whispered. "What?"

"Isn't someone grumpy," I whispered back, jesting.

"Well, you know your father, so…"

"Yeah, but, I don't know my so called 'Uncle Wally'," I said putting a hand on his shoulder.

He looked back down at his arrow as I looked at the twins who seemed to hear everything I said to my cousin.

 **North Pole**

 **June 27, 19:15**

After watching the twins share looks between me and Wally, and odd faces that indicated emotion for at least 30 minutes, I figured they were speaking to each other telepathically.

I tapped my temple to tell them to link me in.

" _I'd rather you not talk about Wally's father and my 'uncle',"_ I started first through the link.

" _Hey, he's referred to us as our uncle, too,"_ Marie began.

" _We're all cousins here,"_ Malcolm finished.

I looked over at Wally who was slumped down in his chair twisting the arrow in hands again.

I sighed aloud before going back into the link.

" _Just-,"_

"We're approaching the area," Marie said cutting me off aloud.

I looked towards the front of the alien ship and out the window and I couldn't help but look in amazement as a blue light tornado spun quickly, almost what it looked like on the screen my dad showed us.

"Mage," Wally called.

"Yeah?" I answered in a slight trance.

"If your dad knew what was happening, do you think he would have told us?"

I snapped out of it and put two fingers to my ear with the com in it.

"Mage to Watchtower, come in Watchtower."

"Can you reach them?" Wally asked.

"Static."

One of the twins created a ramp out to go out the ship. We exited and the wind outside was brutal. My hair was whipping every which way until I tied it back with a spell.

The light began to glow a little brighter as the wind got stronger and pieces of ice began to conjoin with the tornado.

"Look!" Malcolm said.

We were at least 400ft away so we couldn't see much but he was the one microscopic vision. Taking a closer look, I could see someone running circles in the tornado.

"Is that Bart?" I asked.

"It can't be," Wally whispered.

"What?" I asked, standing next to him again.

"It's my dad."

I couldn't see much. It looked more like a shadow from where I was at.

"Wally, don't jump the gun," Malcolm said coming up next to him.

"Don't you think I would know!" he snapped as his hood fell off his head.

 _No, you never even met him,_ I would've said but, I could see tears forming in his eyes that would eventually freeze up.

I sighed and was about to say something when I was cut off by a large rumble under our feet.

The piece of ice we were standing on was conjoining with the tornado. I jumped off of it and pulled Wally with me when it just dropped straight to the ground making the ice crack under us.

The light got even brighter until it was like a nuclear explosion. We shielded our eyes as a _BOOM_ went through the air.

We unshielded our eyes as a streak of red and yellow ran towards us.

"Whoa!" I yelled as my shoulder was grazed, ripping my blazer.

The streak slowed down and dug into the snow a few yards away.

We ran towards the hole in the ground and stopped dead in our tracks when we seen who the uniformed man was.

"Dad?"


	2. Chapter 2

**North Pole**

 **June 27, 19:23 EST**

A man in his 30's laid at our feet. He wore the iconic Flash symbol but the color scheme was yellow and red, the same as the legendary Kid Flash.

His suit was too small for him and it was torn in various places. His red hair was still as short as it was the day he disappeared. He was barely conscious as we hovered over him.

"Dad?" Wally asked astounded that he was even there in front of him.

I crouched down and took a small light out of my polar stealth spandex pants. I opened his eyes and shined a light in both of them.

Both of his eyes were nonresponsive.

"Wally, hand me an arrow."

"What!" he yelled. It sounded as though he were in my ear. "You're not killing my dad!"

"Wha- just hand me a damn arrow."

He took an arrow out of his quiver and handed it to me. I put the arrowhead under his nose to see fog on the green metal.

"He breathing," I assured looking up at worried faces.

I gave the arrow back to Wally Jr. as Wally Sr. quickly awakened.

He grabbed my arm, struggling to get up.

"Whoa, calm down," Wally Jr. told the Sr. as I pried his grip off of my arm.

He was breathing heavily when his eyes came to focus on his son.

"Aren't you a little young to be Green Arrow?" he finally spoke.

"Aren't you a little old to be _Kid_ Flash?" he commented to which I pinched his arm for.

He got up and towered over his son then looked at all of us.

He pointed to me, "Zee." Then Wally, "Green Arrow." Then the twins, "Superboy and Miss Martian."

"Sorry Uncle Wally," Malcolm said. "You're thinking about our parents."

He tilted his head like a confused puppy and gave us a perplexed look.

"But you all look like teenagers."

"You were gone for-," I cut Marie off.

"How long do you think you were gone?" I asked.

His looked became even more perplexed as he answered.

"It felt like 5 minutes."

We all shared a look as Marie began again.

"Uncle Wally, it's been 15 years."

I look at Speedy and just blurt out, "You have a son."

He looked wide-eyed, angry that I told him.

"What?"

Ignoring his criticizing look, I pushed him forward.

He looked down at him and smiled.

"No wonder he has such a smart mouth," he scoffed kneeling down. "Your mother is Artemis."

Speedy smiled as 'Kid' Flash hugged his son.

 **Watchtower**

 **June 27, 20:01 EST**

When we stepped out of the Bio-Ship, my mom, dad, Aunt M'gann, Uncle Conner, and Aunt Artemis were waiting for us on the Watchtower.

"Wally!" Auntie Artemis shouted ecstatically as she jumped on Wally and began kissing him uncontrollably.

We all looked away but were happy to see that the family was back together.

I could see that my father was a little teary eyed after seeing his best friend after 15 years. I was going to say something but I wouldn't want to destroy such a beautiful moment.

 **Blüdhaven**

 **June 28, 00:48 EST**

I spent at least two hours getting to know my resurrected Uncle Wally then, I spent the rest of my time on patrol with Marie.

"So what do you think about Uncle Wally?" she asked my out of the blue.

"I mean, he's pretty cool," I replied still leaning on the edge. "He still has to learn some things about 2031."

"At least Wally can stop brooding."

I chuckled at the comment as something shook the streets and a flash of light came to the side of our faces.

I ran to the opposite side of the building where the blast came from. I looked down over the 6 story building to see 5 masked men running into the Blüdhaven Bank.

"Just when the night began to get quiet," I said as I jumped of the side of the building. " _Etativel!_ " I spell casted. It allowed me to levitate down to the ground.

With her super-strength, Marie clapped her hands, creating a gust of wind to put out the fire. We entered the bank stealthily as the men placed a charge on the vault down the hall.

"Roy, we have two minutes," one of them reminded as we hid behind the check desk.

The charge went off and they went inside the vault where Roy scolded the man.

"What did I tell you about using my real name?" he yelled as the other 3 men took stacks of money and put it into duffels as we moved to a wall where we could peek around the corner.

I could hear him get struck with a hard slap which Marie and I both cringed at.

"Be lucky I didn't use my other hand," he threatened.

I peeked around the corner to see the man peel up his mask, spit out blood that had caked in his mouth from the hit and put it back down.

"One minute, Arsenal," another man said, making sure he didn't make the same mistake.

Marie pinched my arm.

"Do you know Arsenal is?" she whispered to me.

"The name sounds familiar," I whispered back. "I think my dad mentioned him being a Cadmus Clone of a Roy Harper, the original Speedy, but it was some time ago."

"Yeah, except Arsenal was the original Roy Harper."

I looked over at her surprised. I can't believe I wouldn't remember something so important.

I tried to stand up but slipped on some stone rubble from the blast.

 _Damn,_ I told myself in my head.

I could hear footsteps come towards us.

"We go on 3," I whispered to Marie to which she nodded her head. "1, 2, 3!"

Marie came out from her spot next to me and began to fly. She bombarded into 3 out of 5 men. When she got to the 4th, she was electrocuted to the ground. I was still trying to figure out a spell as I tied up the knocked out guys she pushed.

" _Dnuor pu eseht nem."_

I turned around to spell cast on the last two guys but when I turned around, one was towering over me.

"A Zee fixation?" he mused taking off his mask to show his blue eyes and messy, long, red hair. "I guess you know who I am then."

He took a gun from the holster on the side of his leg and backed up for distance.

" _Ekat sih nug yawa!_ " I spell casted trying to get his gun away from him. It looked as though a force was pulling the gun away from and pulling him with it.

He let go of the gun and it came flying towards me. I caught it and opened the clip to see nothing inside.

When I looked up, I seen his hand disconnect from the wrist and tentacle-like things come out and shoot at me and the next thing I knew, I was on the ground getting electrocuted. My reaction time was too slow.

But Marie's timing was just right.

She pulled him backwards and threw him up against the wall.

He quickly recovered and charged at her when the last man standing reminded him of that task.

"Arsenal!" he called. "The police are going to be here any minute."

He turned to look at him then back at Marie, torn between the decision to fight and possibly kill the girl for fun or run and be free for a little while longer.

He chose to run.

Marie was about to chase after him when she remembered me.

I was still a little jittery from the jolts of power that went through my body when she asked if I was okay.

"I-I'm fine," I answered trying to get up. She helped me up.

"You know our parents aren't going to be happy about this," she said matter-of-factly.

"I-I know," I jittered leaning on her shoulder. "The police are coming s-so, we should get going."

She picked me up and carried me home and only once or twice did I jitter.

"I hope he didn't give you Turrets," Marie said putting me down at my backdoor.

"I'll be f-fine in the morning," I softly chuckled giving her a reassuring smile.

"Night, Magie."

I waved her off as she flew away.

I took my key out of my boot and unlocked the door. I sighed as my dad was in the kitchen, at the island, on his laptop, waiting for me.

"Hi, D-dad."

"How was patrol?"

I was surprised he got right to the point.

"Good, I guess," I said circling around the bush. "I went with Marie."

I sat across from him at the island, which he smirked at and closed his laptop.

"What happened, Magie?"

"What makes you think something happened?"

"Why did you stutter when you came in the door?"

I froze in a staring contest with him.

"So, Dad," I said with a cracked voice. "You remember the time you told me about that clone of your friend, Roy?"

"I didn't go into great detail with it," he said curiously. "Why?"

I bit my lip trying not to blurt it out but he was giving me a hard glare.

"I seen him and he electrocuted me and he robbed a bank which I don't totally understand because you told me used to be a good guy from what I remember so yeah that happened," I said fast enough to impress the Flash Family.

I guess he heard all the important parts because his hard glare turned into a shocked expression.

"Good talk, Magie," he said with the expression still on his face turning around to get his phone.

I took off my still torn blazer as I walked out of the kitchen, worried.

I went up to my room and changed out of my so-called 'Zatanna Fixation' and into my pajama with a spell.

I lay in my bed and looked at the time.

 _2:36 Am_ was on the clock. I couldn't stop worrying about was going to happen now that my dad knew what Roy's actions were so… bad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Watchtower**

 **June 30, 09:49 EST**

I did a round-off to dodge Speedy's charge as we sparred.

I notice he wasn't taking blind hits only aiming at my neck and face which always allowed me to win.

He tripped me up and pinned me down which equals a win.

"For the first…time in forever," I huffed still out of breath from the exercise.

"Years of experience."

"Your three years older than me and this is the first time you beat me," I chuckled while fixing my tank top strap and my spandex pant leg.

He smiled while picking up his water bottle off the mat.

"So how's it going with your dad?" I asked fixing my ponytail again.

"Good I guess," he said taking a gulp of his water. "I think I overheard something about my mom going back into retirement since he's back."

My Aunt Artemis used to be Green Arrow's sidekick and when my Uncle Wally and Aunt Artemis got into the same college together, they gave up the hero game but when she thought he died, she went back to it making Wally her sidekick when he was old enough.

"Aw," I cooed. "They're gonna grow old together."

He chuckled at the comment as my dad's voice came over the com in our ears.

" _Speedy, Mage,_ " he said urgently. " _We need you in the Meeting Room, now."_

"On our way," I answered looking at Speedy who was looking at me. I shrugged at his glare as we headed out.

In the meeting room, Marie and Malcolm were already there in regular clothes with all the parents, the original members of the Team, and a dark skinned guy with tattoos like serpents.

We stood at the two edges of the horseshoe like table as the adults sat.

My father cleared his throat and put on a serious face before he began talking.

"I called you here for one important reason," he said getting right to the point. "Two nights ago, The Mage and Supergirl were on patrol when they encountered bank robbers and from what I understand when reading the police reports, they didn't get away with much money."

Malcolm, Wally, and various adults shifted heads wondering why this was so important.

"But this wasn't your common-nightly bank robbers," he continued. "This was a former hero."

Everyone stayed quiet but gained a perplexed look on their face.

"28 years ago the original Speedy was abducted almost immediately after becoming Green Arrow's sidekick," he sighed. "When we finally found him and got him back into the hero business, he became defiant so we had to suspend him from the Team which he didn't take well so, he became angry and turned to the other side."

I looked at Wally who didn't look entirely happy but he kept his mouth shut.

"This is now a League issue and if you ever see him, call in the League," he said piercing our souls with his glare. "Don't try to take him down on your own because he's armed and very dangerous."

He dismissed us so the adults could talk and Marie put us in a mind link so we could talk unnoticed.

Wally started first.

" _So who knew I was carrying the name of a traitor."_

It was silent in the mind link for a few seconds.

" _I did,"_ Marie thought ashamed.

" _Why didn't you say anything?"_

" _I didn't find it important,"_ she snapped, not missing a beat.

" _You didn't find it important?"_ he snapped back. " _You didn't find it important that I was name after a traitor!?"_

" _Wally, calm it down,"_ I stepped in. _"Mind yelling isn't going to solve this problem."_

" _How long did you know?"_ he scoffed.

The Team was looking at me so I answered his question.

" _Two days,"_ I answered. _"Now, are we going to hunt this guy down and change your name or keep it and divide the Team?"_

We all smile sinister smiles as we went to the common room.

"Why are we in here?" Malcolm asked me.

"I hack best on my laptop," I answered.

"Since when can you hack?"

"Since I used an observation spell and watched my dad hack," I answered sitting down with my laptop on a counter.

To be honest, I don't actually know how to hack. Instinct just takes over because of the observation spell.

"Okay, the BPD reports only say that the assailants took out the cameras and there are no witnesses."

"The guys we caught didn't say anything?" Marie asked.

"If they did they didn't put it into any reports yet."

"Can you find any banks robbed with similar MOs?" Wally asked.

"That might take a little time."

"Why?" Wally asked quite annoyed.

I looked back at him in the same tone.

"Unless _all_ police departments in the area compared notes, _it's gonna take time._ "

"How about we regroup later on tonight?" Marie suggested.

"I'll have some of the reports together around 8 tonight," I accepted starting on it right away.

"Perfect," she said as the boys began to leave. "We'll be back here in uniform."

I didn't answer because I was hacking into the El Paso Police Department and found something totally interesting.

 **El Paso**

 **June 30, 18:21 CST**

 **Speedy's POV**

I pulled my jeans and hoodie over my flex pants and green Speedy hood.

My parents didn't know what I was doing and I didn't intend on telling them, so, when I came out of my room and was about to go into the living room and heard them talking, I stopped and listened in.

"So I'll tell the League tomorrow," my mom told my dad. Finally could say _my dad_.

"Artemis, you don't have to give up the hero life for me."

"Got back into because of you."

Peeking around the corner I could see they were about to kiss.

"Hey you guys," I said intervening heading towards the door.

"Wally, where are you going?"

"Just hanging out with the Team."

"Kay, be back by midnight though. We have things to do in the morning."

I smiled a toothless smile to say 'okay' and left the house and headed to the nearest Zeta Tube Transporter.

"RECOGNIZED, SPEEDY, B, ZERO, TWO," said the female computer voice announcing my presence in the Watchtower.

 **Watchtower**

 **June 30, 19:41 EST**

 **The Mage's POV**

I was still in the common room when I looked at the time.

I'd been looking at police reports for US cities for at least 10 hours and no one had seem to notice, which I totally didn't mind. I looked at the time and gave it a break.

I took a shower on the Watchtower and came out and put my uniform on. Forgetting I had the tear in my blazer, I used a spell to sew it up.

By time I did that, it was 8pm.

I met the Team back in the Meeting Room where we conversed on what I had found. We sat at the edges of the table and holographic screens appeared on the table in front of us as we did.

I brought up the police reports that were relevant.

"Computer, secure room," I commanded.

"ROOM SECURED," the female computer voice confirmed.

"So we know the history of Roy, right?" They shook their head and I continued. "So I've found multiple police reports from various places in the US that fits the MO of Roy's group but there isn't exactly a pattern," I said as a hologram of the US popped up in the middle of the horseshoe and showed the US cities that were targeted.

"Wait," Marie said looking at the map. "Central City, Gotham, Star City, El Paso, Metropolis, Blüdhaven, Happy Harbor and Chicago are where members of the original Team and some members of the Justice League live or lived."

"He's taking revenge on the people who gave up on him," Wally reasoned.

"Not so much as taking revenge on them but their city," I corrected.

"But doesn't he know that robbing banks aren't a huge thing in these cities, I mean, it's common in most of them."

"Unless he needs the funds for a bigger plan," Malcolm spoke up.

"It would explain why he ran instead of fought that night," Marie agreed. "He could have taken on Mage, me _and_ the police but he chose to leave to plan his next move and make sure he was successful in his escape."

"But the question is, what's our next move?"

I look at Wally who put the question out on the table.

"We have to wait till we get a lead," I said clearing it off.

They dismissed themselves since we had nothing left to talk about. I stayed and tried to find the next bank now that I knew he was targeting those eight cities.

When I couldn't find any more banks that he hadn't already robbed, I decided to give it a break and try again tomorrow.

When the door to the Meeting Room slid open for me to exit I bumped into something.

Looking up, I bumped into my dad.

"Back inside," he ordered and I complied.

Behind him followed him and the parents again along with their caught children.

Getting straight to the point he put his angry face but he wasn't the one to talk. Mother Zee was.

"How stupid do you think we are?" she questioned slamming her hands on the table. "We can't trust you with one simple task!"

When Momma Zee gets mad, no one goes home happy.

"Listen, Mom-,"

"Don't 'listen, Mom' me!" she scolded. "As kids I thought you'd be happy to have one less thing to do!"

"Listen, Aunt Zee-," Wally tried to speak up but got cut off like me.

"I swear, if you cut me off one more time before I'm done!"

But she stopped anyway from a touch of her arm from my father.

"Okay so you got that side," he started by trying to make us more comfortable. "But how stupid do you think we are?"

We all cocked an eyebrow at the repeated line.

"For safety measures, even when this room is secure, the cameras are still active and the Zeta Tubes alert whoever's on duty to tell them who goes in and out."

"Kind of figured," I spoke up.

" _What are you doing?"_ Malcolm asked through the mind link.

" _Reverse psychology, it works every time,"_ I told him. "All you're gonna do is take what we came up with and won't let us in on the action," I told the adults. "It's not fair if you do so to a couple of teenagers."

"If you're trying reverse psychology on me, it's not working, Magie," he said with a smirk.

" _99.9% of the time,"_ I said in the link again.

"I'm gonna say it again and you better listen well and comply with this _one_ simple instruction," he said through gritted teeth as the corners of his lips turning back down to a frown. " _Don't_ look for Roy Harper."

After that the parents took their kids home but me and my dad stayed in the Meeting Room.

"Alright, Magie," Dad started first. "Why'd you do it?"

I cocked an eyebrow and answered, "Why do you assume I'm the ring master?"

He smirked and I only wondered what was going through his head.

"What?"

"Did you choose a leader, yet?"

"We have yet to choose a leader, Dad."

He cocked an eyebrow and I already knew what he was thinking.

"Dad, I don't think I'm ready to be a leader."

"Can you at least keep the peace between the Team members?"

"Of course."

"First step is trust."

"And the next step is…?

He smiled before he answered, "That's for you to find out."

I sighed as I rolled my eyes.

"Can I go home now?"

"Just know you're grounded," he said as we left the Meeting Room to go home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Blüdhaven**

 **July 1, 05:14 EST**

I rarely dream when I go to sleep and when I do, they aren't pretty dreams.

I walked into a dark room. If it weren't for the slapping of my bare feet on the ground, I could've sworn I was walking on air.

It was so quiet if you ignored my steps on the ground as I walked forward even though there was no point. The world was only black with nothing around until I seen someone appear in front of me out of nowhere.

"H-hello?" I stuttered to the person as I walked to him with caution.

He had seemed to ignore me as I took one step towards him.

Without warning, he grabbed me by the neck, which instantly caused me to wake up.

I breathed heavily as I looked outside to see the summer thunder storm had awakened me from my slumber. I had started sweating bullets.

I took my feet from under the covers and sat up in bed and told myself, "It's only a dream, Magie."

As I repeated that line while disoriented, my phone rang on my nightstand next to my clock.

I narrowed my eyes to look at the time while picking up my phone. I then looked at the caller I. D. to see it was Wally.

"You have reached the 5:15 AM Magie," I said flatly answering. "She's very cranky compared to Buddy-Buddy Magie."

"Magie, this important," Wally said urgently.

I became serious. "What's up?"

"What am I gonna do about my mom being Tigress anymore?" he asked me concerned. "I actually liked being a sidekick."

He couldn't see it but he knew what my face looked like when I immediately hang up on him.

I flopped back onto my pillow but I wasn't trying to go to sleep. I was to get _him_ out of my head.

It was as if he had a scarecrow mask on but his actual teeth showed through. The rows of teeth were sharp and protruded his upper lip as his frown turned into a smile which I never understood.

Every time I have this dream, nothing changes. They always keep me up afterwards because I'm afraid if I go to sleep so soon, he'll come back.

 **Watchtower**

 **July 1, 06:57**

15 minutes later, I was saved from _him_ by punishment.

When I'm grounded, my punishment is always to wake up at 5:30 AM and go to the Watchtower to train by myself in the virtual training room.

No matter how fake the lasers are, they still hurt and no matter how much I train in there, I can never pass Level 2.

Trying it over for the millionth time, I did a cartwheel to dodge a laser's wrath and kick it to disable it as a flying robo laser system flies overhead and aims down on me.

I jump up, grab it and smash it to the floor when all of a sudden, everything stops.

The warehouse-like setting disappears as my father enters the room.

"I hope you're enjoying your punishment," he said smugly.

"What's up, Dad?" I asked, getting right to the point.

"There's something I need you to do for me."

"Please don't tell me I have to get you coffee because the last time I did that, it spilled everywhere," I whined.

"Nope," he said he said popping the p with a smirk. "I'm giving you solo mission for later on tonight."

I gave him a perplexed look as tilted my head like a confused puppy.

"You hate me don't you," I complained. "I just finished a Justice League standard Level 1 virtual exercise and now struggling through Level 2 and you want me to go on a mission _alone?"_

He shrugged, "Pretty much."

My blue eyes were burning from perspiration so I couldn't shoot him a glare without looking like I was going to cry.

He put a hand on my shoulder, smiled and chuckled, "It's observe and report so don't worry about not being prepared."

"But something always goes wrong," I sighed under my breath. "What time do I leave?" I asked rubbing my arm nervously.

"10 PM," he responded leaving the room.

I sighed as the fake warehouse reappeared and another robo system appeared out of nowhere and shot me in the back. Getting shot equals a death which equals a lost which equals starting the level over. I can't leave the room till I get to Level 3 which means I'm gonna be here forever!

 **Happy Harbor**

 **July 1, 09:38 EST**

3 hours. That's how long it took to complete Level 2. As my dad put it, I 'set the bar'.

The only bar I set was my max amount of time I will spend training.

After Dad let me go take a shower, I told him I was going to see Marie and he didn't seem to mind because he either forgot I was being punished, or didn't care.

I think it was the second one because he has a sly taco of a mind.

" _RECOGNIZED, MAGE, B, ZERO, ONE,_ _"_ the female computer voice reported as I stepped out of a hidden Zeta Tube that looked like a phone booth in an alley.

I stepped out of the alley and looked left and right before I crossed the street.

It was something about Happy Harbor that I loved way more than Blüdhaven. It could be the positive name, low violence compared to "Bloody Haven", or just the fact that everything looked so beautiful.

I stepped up to the doorbell of the Morse-Kent House and rang. I stood there for at least 2 seconds before Malcolm opened the door as Marie raced up behind him. Both of them still in their pajamas.

"What are you doing here?" they asked in unison which I thought was normal from twins.

"I thought you were grounded," Marie inquired.

"Yeah, I thought I was too," I chuckled. "My dad let me go."

Mal opened the door wider to let me in.

"Um, can I trust you guys to keep a secret?" I asked the twins to which they nodded. "My dad's asked me to go on a solo mission."

"Why?" Malcolm asked with his head cocked.

"I don't but the night he found out we were searching for Roy, he asked if we discussed the leader thing."

"And…?" Marie asked curiously.

"I told him we didn't and that's why I think he's sending me on this observe and report mission but, I really don't want to be leader and that's why I came here," I explained. "I was asking if you could be my backup for tonight."

"If we can get out of the house," Marie said rubbing the back of her neck. "We got grounded too."

"I don't want to be the reason you guys get in trouble again," I sighed.

"I'll go," Marie smiled then looked at Malcolm. "But I don't think Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes would want to go."

Malcolm took notice of the comment quickly.

"Hey, Marie, you remember when I got grounded along with you, Wally and Mage?" he commented while shooting her sarcastic laughs in between his words.

"Touché."

"We're in," Malcolm agreed.

I smiled at them.

"What about Wally?" I reminded.

"You seriously thing Aunt Artemis is going to let him out after that?" Marie counter-reminded.

"He can always sneak out a window," Malcolm joked which was actually a pretty good idea.

I took my phone out of the black combat boot I wear when I train and called Wally.

" _Hello?"_ he answered.

"Wally, we have a question for you," I reported to him and he listened.

 **Gotham**

 **July 1, 22:28**

I was perched on a beam in the warehouse my dad had told me to go for my "solo" mission. Along 3 other beams were Wally, Marie, and Malcolm. Malcolm was holding the mind link.

" _So tell me again why you asked us to be here?"_ Wally asked looking at me from the beam farthest away.

I got out of my crouched position and relaxed on the beam.

" _Nightdad is asking me to become a leader or something like it, at least but really, I don't want to be a leader,"_ I explained _. "I think we're all smart enough to know what we're doing."_

A door opened under us and I quickly got into a ready stance.

"When's the seller gonna get here?" asked an impatient man big-boned man in a brown suit.

"He'll be here," a squeaky voiced man answered wearing a similar suit.

A minute later, 2 men walked in the same door both wearing blue suits and fedoras.

"Where's the goods?" asked the bigger man.

"We need to know you could be trusted," said one of the fedora guys as he began pull something out of his inside jacket pocket to which both of the men in the brown suits whipped out pistols.

"Calm down," said a fedora guy as he pulled out a small trigger.

"What is that?"

"Insurance and, make sure you cover your ears," he stated and two guys complied.

He pushed the button that resided on top of the device and my com started to malfunction in my ear. To that, I quickly threw it out of my ear and onto the floor below.

I began feeling quite dizzy and found myself not being able to hold myself up. I looked at the Team who one by one fell off their beam.

My vision became blurry as I dropped to the ground like a bird with no wings. I blacked out as I seen someone else walk into the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Gotham**

 **July 2, 00:19**

I woke up with my head on Wally's shoulder with my hands bound behind me. I felt a familiar nudge in my mind as I lifted my head up.

"' _Bout time you woke up,"_ Wally snapped through the mind link. " _My shoulder was starting to hurt."_

I turned my head and gave him a glare as I struggled to get out of my ropes that chafed my wrist.

" _What happened?"_ I asked.

" _The guy with the scarecrow mask is running a drug trade and he took us out with some supersonic thingy,"_ Malcolm said which startled me.

" _Scarecrow mask?"_ I repeated. _"As in the dead super-villain Scarecrow who blasted himself with his own Fear Toxin and killed himself because he was scared of himself, Scarecrow?"_

I looked back at the masked man who wore a raggedy scarecrow potato sack on his head and a leather trench coat. It reminded me of my dream.

Wally glared at me for the comment and I glared back.

I looked at Marie who was quiet while we were having our conversation.

" _Marie, you okay?"_

" _Yeah, just listening."_

She was listening to the guys talking.

"So, what are we going to do about the little heroes?" asked one of Scarecrow's men.

He looked over at us and took something out of the pocket of his trench coat.

"Let them suffer from fear," he answered, probably with a sinister smile on his face, as he came closer and looked at the syringe in his hand.

I struggled harder on the ropes but it was just no use. It only got tighter as I fumbled with the knots.

"So who's ready for a thrill?" he asked with a twisted voice to which I cringed at and he took notice to. "How about you little Mage?"

He crouched down to get in my face. I gritted my teeth as he quickly took the syringe and jammed it in my neck. I squeezed my eyes closed as I grunted at the pain.

"Mage!" Malcolm screamed from behind me as he took the needle from my neck.

"Let your greatest fear be revealed," he said as he got up, cleaned the needle with his trench coat and refilled the barrel.

My neck was burning as the serum quickly went through my body. I felt dazed as my vision began to blur.

"What did you do to her?!" Wally yelled at him in my ear.

My head started throbbing as he answered him with the same punishment as me.

When my vision cleared I was back in my dream. He grabbed me by my neck again but this time I didn't wake up. I could barely breathe when I tried to scream.

I could hear someone faintly call me but then stop.

I was trying so hard to pry his grip off of my neck but he was too strong. He was like Marie strong and it didn't help that he pinned me to the ground and put his knee into my stomach as his smile grew more sinister.

I started hysterically crying, which didn't help my breathing, as he whispered in my ear, "It's not a dream anymore."

He pushed his knee deeper into my midsection causing a rib to break. I began coughing up blood and spit it into his face.

He didn't take it lightly for as he stood up with me still in his grip and lifted me up in the air with my toes barely touching the ground. He squeezed a little tighter around my neck cutting off the little air that was available to me with his smile wiped away.

"Any last words?" he asked me letting his grip soften only a dash.

"Nothing can make me feel any worst," I told him letting my arms fall to the side of me. "Kill me."

I hated to admit it but, I was giving into death.

I closed my eyes as his grip tightened once again. Then I, without warning, was dropped to the ground.

I opened my eyes to see a rocky setting with a light on the side of me shining into my face. I took a deep breath and screamed.

My neck was still burning from the shot I got from Scarecrow so it was extremely painful to do so as my father quickly came to my aid.

"Magie, calm down," he calmly said as I tried to get up to no avail.

Tears were streaming down my face as he looked at me.

"Dad!" I yelled as I finally got up and hugged him which he defiantly wasn't accustomed to but he still hugged back.

I cried into his shirt as he rubbed my back to comfort me.

"Magie, what happened?" he asked in a soft voice.

"I-I almost d-died," I sniffled a muffled response into his shirt.

"Magie, I'm sorry."

I grasped his shirt listening to the apology as I heard faint footsteps. I looked through my blurred vision to see one of my father's friends. I like to think of him as my grandfather since he adopted my father when he was at the mere age of 9.

I let go of my father as he walked to me.

"Hi, Bruce," I greeted through a shaky voice.

"Hello, Magie," he greeted back standing next to my father. "I guess the antidote worked."

"But he broke my rib."

"What?" my dad asked.

"What—who I'm afraid, broke my rib," I told him.

Bruce put a hand on my shoulder as he ran his fingers through his graying hair and it landed on the back of his neck. He told me, "No matter how real it seems, it's all in your head."

I looked down at my lap and sighed.

"Mage-," my dad started but was cut off by Bruce.

"We'll be right back," he told me. "I just need to talk to your father."

He took him to a different place in the cave as I looked left and right to see Malcolm and Wally on cots on both sides of me. They were, to my surprise, crying.

I wiped the remaining tears off my face as I looked at Marie who looked like she was in a catatonic state.

"Marie?" I whispered to her.

"I'm fine," she answered in a shaky voice. "Just thinking."

I wanted to say _I'm sorry_ but then Malcolm looked at me still shaking from hysterically crying.

"You okay?" I asked him.

He nodded and I went on.

"I'm sorry," I said getting ready to cry again.

"Mage, it's not your fault," Marie sighed. "We only did it to ourselves."

I sighed and looked back at Wally who turned to face away from us. His hood was down so I took this opportunity to try and cheer him up.

"Hey Wall-man, your cowlick is showing."

He looked back and glared at me then rolled back over.

I did say _try._

"Magie, please leave me alone," he said in a stern voice, still facing the other way.

I got out of my cot and sat on the edge of his which earned me a judgmental look from him.

"Wally."

"What?"

"Please, talk to me."

He sat up and looked at me with anger on his face.

"Mage," he sighed, his look softening. "You don't wanna know my greatest fear."

I put a hand on his shoulder as he turned away.

"Wall, your mind is my second greatest fear," I chuckled. "I defiantly don't."

He smiled at the comment as I messed with his hair that was inconspicuously dyed brown.

"Magie, we need to go" my dad called. "Zee's mad."

I chuckled at the statement as I got off the cot.

"I'll see you guys later," I said to them as I followed my dad out of the former Batcave to go home.

 **Blüdhaven**

 **July 2, 01:09**

Oh, you have _no_ idea how much I loved to see my dad get scolded by my mom.

"You just be lucky Bruce had the antidote or she could have gone into a catatonic state!"

You wouldn't be able to see it but, I was actually smiling after that terrible night.

"Are you done yet?" he asked which I almost let out a laugh at because he didn't know it, but it made her rant on.

I decided to end the night there and go to sleep.

" _Egnahc siht otni gnihtemos erom elbatrofmoc,"_ I spell casted.

I was engulfed by magical energy which put me in my pajam-jams.

I flopped into my bed and quickly fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Palo Alto**

 **July 3, 19:01 PST**

"Where am I?" I asked myself.

I was on the floor near Venus Flytrap-like plants and my head hurt.

"What am I wearing?" I asked again taking off my blazer. "And where are my scars?"

 **Watchtower**

 **July 3, 14:21 EST**

My dad asked us to come to the Watchtower that afternoon but he wasn't even there himself.

All our heads were down on the Meeting Room table even though we were trying not to fall asleep. All of our sleeping schedules were screwed since that fearful night.

"Mage, where's your dad?" Wally gave the muffled question.

"You'll have to ask him that yourself," I yawned.

As if on cue, the Meeting Room door slid open. We all lifted our heads up and scowled at him.

"Quit it with the grimaced looks," he chuckled. "Haven't you heard that normal people wake up in the morning?"

I rolled my eyes and laid my head back on the table.

"Mage?" my dad called.

"Yes, Mom?" the comment earned me snickers at the round table even though it was totally unintentional. "I mean, Dad."

"Cute," he deadpanned as I lifted my head up. "Anyway, some of you may know the seductive Queen Bee of Bialya, immortal villain Vandal Savage and the mortal but quite annoying villain Lex Luthor."

"Weren't they leading members of the Light?" Wally pointed out.

"Yeah, they were."

"And did you just compliment a villain, Dad?" I commented and smirked.

He turned a bright red before ignoring my question and going on.

"Anyways," he continued with a small _ahem_. "Luthor has a rare sickness that doctors can't diagnose so he will most likely hand what he has over to one of them."

"He _could_ give it to one of his Light buddies or he could give it to Mercy," Malcolm said with his head back, slouched down in the chair with his eyes closed.

"Mercy?" I asked.

"Yeah," he answered sitting up. "She was Lex's assistant when the original Team was in commission and she still is."

"Well isn't that loyalty," Wally commented.

"Maybe too loyal," my dad pointed out with a chuckle.

"You think she was waiting for the right moment to do something to him?"

My dad laughed before answering with a, "Never mind."

"So, Dad," I yawned. "Why exactly did you call us here?"

"You four will be going to a Lexcorp Farm to take a tour today to see what operations are going on there."

"And the tour is what time?"

"4:30 PM Pacific Standard Time in Palo Alto and you will be staying after hours so dress lightly."

After he dismissed us, I went to change into my mission uniform then I put my civilian clothes over it.

 **Palo Alto**

 **July 3, 16:25 PST**

"My parents told me they used to live here when they got into Stanford together," Wally told us.

"What happened?" Marie asked even though it was a pretty obvious answer to it.

"Well when my dad 'died' she went to live with my grandmother then when she had me, we moved to El Paso."

We were waiting in front of the farming building burning up with the extra layers with my dad. He was required to come since we were minors.

I lightly elbowed Wally in the arm.

"Wally, what did you do with your arrows?" I whispered to him.

"You don't wanna know," he chuckled.

I grimaced at the thought as we were directed into the building.

"Welcome to our Palo Alto Lexcorp Farm!" greeted a super peppy lady. "My name's Joy and I'll of course be your tour guide and I must ask before we venture: are there any questions?"

Out of the huge lot of people that surprisingly came, no one had anything to say so we were quickly off.

We walked through rows and columns of vegetation as Joy explained what everything-a-ma-bob was, what it was helping to do and who the scientist were. I wasn't actually interested by what she had to say I was interested in how the light shined beautifully onto the overgrown plants from the skylight.

Everything seemed totally in the norm for those quick 2 hours until Marie grabbed my arm which caused me to let out a small yipe that no one seemed to notice.

"We're going to the bathroom," she whispered to me.

I nodded and we left my dad behind and went to the bathroom where we changed into our hero gear.

"What time does this place clear out?" I complained to Marie who was in the stall next to me. "I'm ready to get out and go home."

"In a few minutes, Mage, so, chill."

I sighed as a tele-message came in on my phone.

 _ **6:30 PM**_

 _Wally: Is it time 2 go?_

 _Me: Wait a few minutes till the place clears out._

 _ **6:31 PM**_

 _Wally: What about now?_

At that point all I could do was face-palm myself and ignore him until it was go time.

I look at the time and told Marie, "Time to go."

I strap on my holo-watch and went out the bathroom to meet up with the boys. A hologram of the floor plan that my dad gave us popped up and we looked it over.

"Okay," I whispered not wanting to alert the remaining scientist and security guards. "There's an office in the back of the building that holds info on this facility which means it's going to tell us what Lex is handing over to his successor."

They nodded as we made our way through the overgrown plants once again while dodging employees.

We finally came upon a 'STAFF ONLY' door as I checked the holo-watch again and I signaled the Team to enter.

" _Mage,"_ Marie called me through the mind link.

I was still looking down at my watch.

" _Hm?"_

" _How are not seeing this?"_

I looked up to see giant Venus Flytrap-like plants with weird teeth in various colors inside these… pods.

" _What are they?"_ Wally asked with a pretty disgusted look on his face.

" _Well, it's Luthor's place so we know it's nothing good,"_ Malcolm sighed.

I hacked into the computer system in front of the row of pods containing the creatures. I began feeling disgusted in what I was looking at.

" _Guys,"_ I called. " _The stats on these things are through the roof."_

" _What are the stats?"_ Marie asked.

" _Growth at outrageous rates, infrared vision, and energy transference."_

" _Energy transference?"_

I nodded and looked up at the brightly colored plants.

" _Their cells consist of that of a Venus Flytrap's and was grown using… techno-magic?"_

" _What's that?"_ Marie asked.

I shrugged and looked at my holo-watch again.

" _Wait,"_ I said still looking down. " _Why is this map so out of whack?"_

" _Maybe it was meant to be a trap."_

" _I… wait, who said that?"_

" _Psimon said it."_

We all shared perplexed looks before Psimon said something else.

" _Psimon says, forget!"_

A spitting headache came at me faster than the Flash, even though I don't know how that's possible. I dropped to the ground holding my skull as it felt like my brain was running up against it.

I had blacked out from the pain after that and I woke up in a dark room where the only light came from a computer system and the light that was over deadly looking plants.

"Where am I?" I asked myself.

I was on the floor near costumed kids and Venus Flytrap-like plants and my head hurt.

"What am I wearing?" I asked again taking off my blazer. "And where are my scars?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Palo Alto**

 **July 3, 19:02 PST**

I went over myself and by went over myself I mean I went over who I was.

"Okay, so your name Lacey Mage Aoto-Plat, you used to live in a shitty home with your abusive parents and was transferred to a foster home when you were 4 and you don't understand why you're here when you should be in the foster home," I sighed, practically pulling out my hair while doing so.

I paced back and forth trying to figure out what happened to me.

"Whoa," someone said which startled me. "You look like my Aunt Zee."

I looked at the brunette boy with the mask and green hood who had just woken up from his slumber.

"Sorry to say I don't know who that is," I replied in a monotone.

He got up off the ground and came over to me. He stood up straight in front of me as I looked in his eyes warily. He stuck out his hand for me to shake.

"Wally West," he introduced himself.

"Lacey," I introduced myself not accepting the hand. "Who are your friends?" I asked looking at the two kids that looked like twins on the ground still unconscious.

The girl had a suit similar to Superman's with his 'S' crest on her chest and the boy wore the Martian Manhunter 'X' on his chest.

"It's my… cousins?"

"You say it like it's a question," I said heading towards the door.

"Well, their parents said they weren't supposed to use their powers until they were ready."

"What about you?"

He looked down at what he was wearing.

"How the hell did I get in this?"

I rolled my eyes and cracked the door open to peek out. I gained a perplexed look when all I seen were rows and rows of plants.

"Where the hell am I?" I whispered.

I was getting ready to leave when I heard soft footsteps up against the floor. I quickly closed the door and flattened myself against the wall to stay out of view as someone came into the room.

I looked at Wally who quickly hid himself and the twins behind the plants.

"You in here, _amigos?"_ a Hispanic voice asked.

"Blue Beetle?" Wally said with hope rising in his voice.

"Yeah, _cortito."_

He quickly came out of his hiding place and I followed. I checked on the twins while Wally talked to the Blue Beetle.

"Mage's dad got worried when you guys didn't report in."

"Who's Mage?" Wally asked.

Blue Beetle gave him a perplexed as I shook the twins awake. They opened their eyes slowly and weirdly said in unison, "Who are you?"

"I'm Lacey," I replied helping them up.

I went over to Wally and Blue Beetle and listened to their conversation.

"Be serious, Wally," he deadpanned. "She's right there."

He looked back at me as I walked up to them.

"She told me her name was Lacey."

"That's because it is and I'm still not clear on why I'm here."

" _Psimon_ ," he whispered.

We tilted our heads like confused puppies as he turned around to radio someone.

"'Wing," he sighed in the com link. "We have a problem."

 **Watchtower**

 **July 3, 21:21**

We were sitting in the common room of the Watchtower quietly, barely looking at each other. My "dad" was trying to call my "aunt" M'gann for at least 2 hours but only got voicemails.

I sharply exhaled, breaking the silence in the room, as I ran my fingers through my hair and planted my hand on the nape of my neck where I felt a soft cloth hiding under my top.

I took the cloth around my neck out of hiding and looked at the jewel hanging from it. It was like glowing gold in the shape of an almond.

A headache hit me in the head and I had an image of someone giving it to me.

" _Here," a woman with black hair and cyan eyes gently said as she handed me a box._

 _I opened it and seen the necklace that shined brightly._

" _It's a Glamour Charm," she smiled while taking it out of the box and putting it around my neck. "I know how self-conscious you are about the scars you have so, this'll hide them and only I and you will know."_

 _I smiled brightly and hugged her._

" _Thank you, Mom," I said in a soft voice in her ear._

" _You're welcome, Magie."_

I could only stare blankly at the jewel.

"Why did I forget?" I whispered.

Apparently loud enough for Wally to hear.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," I sighed as I got up to leave the room.

"Where are you going?"

"To take a walk," I said with a hint of annoyance in my voice.

 **Watchtower**

 **July 3, 21:24**

 _ **Wally's POV**_

I have no idea what that Lacey-Mage chick's problem is. I just wish Aunt M'gann will answer her phone so we can figure out what's going on.

I slouched down on the couch while the twins were already doing so.

"Exactly what are your parents doing?" I asked the twins.

Malcolm shrugged while Marie rubbed her forehead from a headache.

"They're on a date," she said monotonously.

 _Pretty long date,_ is what I would have said but I simply snickered at my own comment.

My Uncle Dick quickly came into the room after that.

"M'gann'll be here in a few minutes," he said looking at us. "Where's M-Lacey?"

"She went for a walk," I answered.

He sighed and turned to leave.

"Just, find her, please, and come to the Meeting Room when you do," he said with a little annoyance in his voice.

I stood up and sighed.

"I'll find her, just go to the Meeting Room," I told the twins.

They nodded as I left out the room.

It wasn't hard to find her. She was in the Forest Room looking over the green vegetation and she turned her attention away from it all when I walked in.

"Um, Uncle 'Wing is looking for you," I told her.

She snickered at the name as we walked together to the Meeting Room.

"So," I said, trying to strike up a conversation while trying not to show my flushed face as I looked into her freakishly blue eyes. "Exactly, where's your home?"

"In New York, in a foster home," she sighed.

"Foster home?"

"I-It's a touchy subject that I don't like to go into great detail with."

 _When you can actually have a conversation with her, she's actually nice to be around,_ I thought.

I left it alone as we came upon the Meeting Room. The only people inside were my Uncle Dick, Aunt M'gann and the twins.

"Please sit," she told us gently.

We complied by sitting at the edge of the table. As she explained to us what was going on.

"Now, I bet you're wondering why you're here in Justice League Member based costumes."

"No kidding," Lacey said under her breath. I looked at my Uncle Dick who heard it but decided to stay quiet.

"Back when the original Team was in commission, there was a psychic named Psimon," she started. "He did to us what he did to you which was make you forget some things."

Lacey shifted uncomfortably in her chair before asking, "What exactly did he make us forget?"

"Well, from what I've been told, mostly your hero life," she answered. "Now, I will telepathically go into your mind to find your lost memories, if that's okay with you."

We all nodded as she closed her eyes and a second later they opened glowing a bright green.

 **Watchtower**

 **July 3, 21:41**

 _ **Mage's POV**_

I thought Wally's mind was a scary place with the daddy issues and the brooding but my mind, it was terrifying.

I could see my memories as shards of glass that needed to be put back together. I looked deeply at one that I would never forget.

" _Lacey!" called a gruff voice at which I cringed at._

" _Y-yeah," I answered hesitantly._

 _A big man in both weight and height walked in from the kitchen with a dirty look and scowled at me. I looked at him, scared._

 _I stood there waiting for him to do something which he did. He came in the room and towered over me and pulled my uncombed hair._

" _Ow!" I cried which he seemed to ignore._

 _He pulled me into the kitchen and pushed me onto the ground into a puddle of water on the cold tiled floor._

" _What did I tell you about turning the water off all the way?!" he yelled._

" _It was an accident, Dad!" I yelled back earning me a smack._

" _What did I tell you about using that tone with me?" he said._

 _I couldn't choke back the tears. I let out small sobs as he reprimanded me for it._

" _I went through shit harder than you did and I didn't cry!"_

 _I just simply looked at the ground and cried. When he was done with his speech, he grabbed a fistful of my hair and made me look up at him._

" _Clean it up, right now!"_

 _He let go of me as I weakly got up._

"Magie," I gentle voice said from behind me.

I turned around to see my Aunt M'gann. She had a somber look on her face.

"Are you okay?"

I simply nodded as I felt a trickle on my cheek. I wiped a tear and sniffled.

"Magie," Aunt M'gann calmly said as she put both hands on my shoulders. "I'm here to help you piece your memories back together."

I exhaled before nodding again as I turned around to look at the shards of lost memories.

"Okay," she sighed looking at the mess of my mind. "It looks like the time before you got adopted is the only thing that is intact."

I looked at the thousands of shards and sighed, "Exactly, how long is this going to take?"

"Not long if you can try to remember some of your memories."

"And if I can't?"

"Then, we might be here for a while," she said with a sigh.

I exhaled sharply as I closed my eyes tightly, remembering the day I was adopted at the age of 5, remembering the day I met my uncle and aunts and their children who I became practically intertwined with, the first day I met my first real friend, my first mission with the Team when I turned 10, what Psimon did to us, and what I felt when I actually talked to Wally.

I actually was about to regurgitate in my mind at that last thought as he was basically family.

I opened my eyes to the see the shards placed together almost like a mosaic of with the glass being my memories from my point of view.

I turned to look at my Aunt M'gann who wasn't there and a second later I was opening my eyes in the Watchtower Meeting Room.

I rubbed my eyes as the Team opened their eyes and did the same.

I looked around the room and then at my holo-watch. It was past midnight and I had a headache.

I rubbed my head as my Aunt M'gann got up and looked us over.

"Everyone alright?"

We all nodded as I shifted uncomfortably in my chair.

She gave a light smile as she and my dad left the room to converse about the whole episode.

"Lacey from a New York foster home, huh?" Wally said with his elbows on his knees, leaning forward in his chair with a slight sneer to his voice.

I turned in the rotating chair and looked at him with narrowed eyes.

I could feel glares all around and I wasn't exactly in the mood to explain my life.

"Like I said," I sighed. "It's a touchy subject."

"So, it's true?" Marie inquired. "You were adopted?"

"Yeah," I whispered.

"So, why didn't you tell us?" Wally questioned, his green eyes practically piercing my soul.

"How would that come up in a conversation?" I said with a little shake to my voice. "'Hey guys I'm totally adopted!'"

I simply put my face into my palm and cried.

"I just felt like if I told you that, I wouldn't be accepted," I sobbed. "Like how it was before I was adopted."

Wally put a comforting hand on my back and crouched down in front of me before saying, "Who's not going to accept you?"

I look up at him while wiping the tears that cascaded down my face.

"I thought you guys wouldn't," I sighed through a shaky voice.

They quickly embraced me in a group hug which comforted me. I cried on Malcolm's shoulder which he didn't seem to mind.

"I love you guys," I sniffled.

"We love you Mage," Wally chuckled.


End file.
